


doctor, doctor, give me the news

by plinys



Series: abc au challenge [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me you’re not injuring yourself just to come see me at work?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	doctor, doctor, give me the news

**Author's Note:**

> For my abc au challenge, d is for "doctor"!

“Tell me you’re not injuring yourself just to come see me at work,” Jemma says, her fingers soft as she wraps a bandage around Daisy’s arm.

She’s not entirely certain what Daisy could have been doing that resulted in a burn of this variety on her upper arm – cooking accident was what she said when she had come into the afterhours urgent care, but Jemma didn’t believe her. That was why the two of them worked, Daisy would come in at least twice a week, slipping past the lines and directed her way like a usual customer. Jemma would nod along with whatever story Daisy came up with this time, bandage her up, and send her on her way.

Jemma didn’t want to admit it, but Daisy stopping in was one of the highlights of her nights.

“Well,” Daisy draws out the word, “Not _only_. I am actually very uh, accident prone, almost like I’m a magnet for trouble.”

It’s another excuse, and Jemma just lets it go.

“Next time try to be more careful.”

That earns her a mock salute from Daisy with her one non-injured arm, “I’ll do my best, Doctor Simmons.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

\---

When Daisy shows up two days later, the burn on her arm faded down to something more manageable, to contrast with her split lip and black eye, Jemma isn’t even slightly surprised.

“Let me guess, bar fight?”

Daisy grins at her, causing her lip to bleed even more as it stretches to accommodate the grin.

“You should see the other guy.”

\---

Sometimes Daisy isn’t alone.

There’s a big guy that comes in with her from time to time, that holds himself in a military like stance, and casts not so subtle glances in her one of fellow doctor’s directions. Fitz is too oblivious to notice, and at one point Jemma almost intervened to tell him that maybe asking Daisy’s friend Mack out with be a good idea, but she holds off just in time.

She’s in no place to offer dating advice when she won’t even act on her own desires.

There’s other people too.

A blond named Lincoln, who insists he used to be a doctor before… He never finishes that sentence, never lets Jemma know what might have happened to change everything, but he sits quietly and does as he’s asked, while Jemma bandages him up. He only critiques her bedside manners twice.

Last of the group is Joey, the newest addition, who went as far as to apologize to Jemma when he thermometer acted up as she’d tried to check his temperature the last time he’d been in. She still wasn’t sure what that had been about, but he looked so desperate that she insisted upon forgiving him in an instant.

Whenever they come in it’s all banged up, sometimes with injuries that don’t even make scientific sense.

“Are you in a gang,” she asks Daisy one time, as the other woman sits on the edge of a hospital chair, watching carefully as Jemma stitches up Lincoln’s shoulder. “I mean, obviously I won’t tell anyone, you just all come in here banged up like this and I – Oh, please don’t kill me I shouldn’t have asked.”

For a few seconds she waits with baited breath, until Daisy lets out a laugh that is just this side of beautiful. “We’re not in a gang.”

“Then what are you?”

Her smile slips off her face in a second, “You won’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

\---

There’s a knock on her door on her one day off, and Jemma knows as soon as she throws open the door who will be on the other side.

Daisy looks different than usual, gone are the flannels and skinny jeans, instead replaced by a complicated looking black jumpsuit that clings to her body in all of the right ways. There is also blood across her cheek, going up into her hairline. She looks unsteady on her feet, swaying slightly as she clings to Jemma’s door frame for support.

“Doctor Simmons, sorry to bother you,” Daisy says, but it’s weak, and Jemma doesn’t let her finish instead moving forward to help the other woman towards her couch.

Once she has Daisy settled down she says, “Keep your eyes open,” before hurrying to grab her medkit from the bathroom.

It is an hour later, when Jemma has knitted Daisy back together, and given her medication for the pain that Jemma gets up the nerve to ask the question that had been plaguing her mind since the second Daisy showed up at her door.

“I might be totally misreading all of this,” Jemma starts, even though she highly doubts it at this point. She’s living in _New York_ after all, seemingly the headquarters for everything super to ever exist, and Jemma may have seen someone with a similar get up to Daisy in a grainy newspaper photo before. “You’re a superhero, or supervillain I guess.”

“Inhuman,” Daisy corrects. Her smile is weak, though that’s likely more from the pain than anything else. “We call ourselves the Secret Warriors, but generally I guess you’d consider us vigilantes.”

“Oh.”

“Good _oh_ or bad _oh_ ,” Daisy asks.

“That depends,” Jemma says slowly, “Is this going to change things?”

Daisy is silent for a long moment, and Jemma thinks for a second that she might have asked too much, but then she replies, “Hopefully only in the best sort of ways.”

\---

It takes two more near death experiences for Jemma to get up the nerve to cross the space in between them and kiss her, but it’s more than worth the wait when Daisy responds instantly, kissing her back with passion.

They only pull apart because someone got shot in the thigh and the pain is a bit too much to handle.

 “Oh right, sorry I should – let me bandage you up,” Jemma says, giving her an apologetic look, as she grabs her medkit once more.

“It’s alright, I needed a kiss to make it better anyways.”

 


End file.
